


Clingy isn't Always Bad

by Vanillawaterbook



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Caretaking, Crying, Family, Father Figures, Fluff, No shipping, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, friends - Freeform, ill, sbi, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillawaterbook/pseuds/Vanillawaterbook
Summary: Tommy gets sick while meeting up with Phil and Wilbur.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Clingy isn't Always Bad

Tommy was streaming some among us with the usual, Wilbur, Tubbo, Phil, Niki, Quackity, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Schlatt. He has been live for two and a half hours, which is much longer that he usually streams for. He had college for 9 hours that day so he was been up and working since 7 am. It was his last day of school and he was now on winter break, so he decided to celebrate his few weeks off of school by starting off with a stream with all his friends. It was 11:45 pm for Tommy and he was normally asleep by now, so he was pretty tired and ready to get into his comfortable bed. 

Everyone is the call unmuted and soon found out who the last imposter was, Tommy didn't say anything during their voting and discussion time since he did not have enough energy to care if he was voted out or not. Once everyones conversations and arguing came to stop Tommy decided to speak up.

"Hey, I'm going to end my stream. Is anyone going to continue?"

"I am." He Heard Niki say quietly. 

"Alright, I'll raid you Niki."

"Oh! Thanks."

Tommy deafened and muted in the Discord call and talked to his chat for about 4 minutes thanking them for some subscriptions and telling them to follow Niki. He raided her and made sure he undeafened and unmuted on Discord to ask Tubbo if he wanted to talk for a bit.

"Hey Tubbo, are you ending stream?"

"Yeah in like 30 minutes." He responded and Tommy huffed a bit, he wanted to talk now, not in 30 minutes.

"Okay, Wil? Are you done playing? Want to go in a separate call?" He was now desperate to talk to someone so he could fall asleep easily tonight. 

"Sure." Wilbur said, he wasn't streaming that night since he streamed the day before and didn't want to deal with the hassle of trying to keep people interested every minute.

Tommy video called Wilbur and he answered right away.

"Everything okay Tommy?" Wil asked looking at his computer screen seeing a very tired Tommy.

"Yea- Oh! I didn't realize I video called, I just meant to voice call. But it's fine."

"So? Is everything good? Is there a particular reason why you wanted to call me?"

Tommy knew that the reason he wanted to call Toby or Wilbur was so that he wouldn't have any nightmares when he went to bed. Recently he noticed that if he didn't talk to someone (especially Toby, Wilbur, or Phil) before he went to bed then he would have bad dreams, mostly nightmares but sometimes just sad or lonely dreams where he was all alone and no one would want to talk to him. 

"Um-" Tommy wanted to tell Wilbur what has been happening to him but he didn't want to be made fun of for have nightmares. _Real men don't have nightmares._ Tommy thought to himself.

"Toms?" He heard Wil say, Tommy snapped back into reality and looked at his monitor straight at Wil.

"I- um, please don't make fun of me when I tell you this." Tommy asked Wilbur, desperate to tell someone what has been happening. He had a serious face and Wilbur knew that Tommy wasn't just joking around.

"I won't Tommy, I promise." Wilbur gave a small smile to reassure Tommy that it was safe to tell him anything.

"Well, um-" Tommy rubs the back of his neck nervous to tell Wil, "I am having nightmares every night I don't talk to one of my friends before I go to sleep." Tommy said rather quickly trying to get it all out. He squeezes his eyes shut waiting for Wilburs response which doesn't come too long after. 

"Tommy, it's okay. Everyone has nightmares every once in a while, it's normal." Wilburs voice is very soft and he looks at Tommy open his eyes again looking more comfortable with what he had just told WIl.

"But Wil, I have them every night I don't talk to you, Toby, or Phil." He says while looking down at his keyboard, not wanted to make eye contact with Wil, even if it is just through a computer screen. He continued, "I feel so dumb right now, I'm basically saying that I need to talk to you or I won't be able to sleep, like at all." He finally looks up at Wilbur who looks like he understands, "I need you Wil." Tommy finishes his little rant off quietly almost not wanting Wilbur to hear the last bit but he did. 

"Tommy its okay, I will always be here for you and so will Toby and Phil. Next week when you come to Brighton you will be able to talk with us in person." Wilbur smiles to make Tommy feel safe and welcomed. "Everyone has nightmares Tommy they are normal to have, maybe not every night but you're fine, you'll be okay."

Tommy remembered that him, Toby, Phil and Wilbur are all meeting up and staying at Wilburs house. He was excited but he didn't want them to worry too much about his nightmares.

"But Wil, I have them every night I don't talk to one of you, isn't that kind of weird? Like I'm dependant on you?"

"Tommy, you're okay, you can call be whenever you need and it's not always bad to be dependant on someone, you just have to really trust them and know they won't leave you." 

Tommy nods and Wil decides to switch the subject to the last MCC which he knew Tommy was very passionate about and would talk forever about it forgetting about the whole nightmare situation.

Tommy goes on for about 15 minutes before Wilbur notices he stops talking, he looks up from the notebook he was writing in and sees a very asleep Tommy in his gaming chair. _Awe, he must have had a long day._ Wilbur says to himself before muting himself and going to his bathroom to brush his teeth and change into some sweats and an old tee-shirt to sleep in. 

He came back and laid in his bed on his phone for a bit before falling asleep while watching a documentary on Netflix.

\---

Tommy woke up the next day with a massive headache and a sore neck. He realized he fell asleep in his chair at his desk and looked up and saw Wilbur, typing away. Tommy stretched and made a sound while doing so.

"Oh! Hey Toms." Wilbur said unmuting himself. "You slept for quite a while." He chuckled and continued, "Did you sleep well?" Wil asked wondering if you younger male had a nightmare.

"Good, except my neck is sore from sleeping at my desk." He responded letting out a small, silent chuckle. 

"I didn't want to wake you." Wilbur says looking at his monitor and to Tommys face. "Anyways, Phil and I had an idea, we also have some bad news." 

Tommy sat up rubbing his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair, "What?" His voice was a bit raspy and he didn't comprehend what was happening.

"Well I have bad news and also Phil and I had an idea that we might be able to do." Wil looks up at his monitor to see if Tommy was paying attention, he was and Wilbur continued. "The bad news is that Toby will not be able to come to my house." Wil waited for Tommy to throw a tantrum.

"What the fuck? Why?" He said dragging out the 'y'.

"His mother has a last minute business trip and his father is going to be out of town so Toby will be needing to take care of his sister and is not allowed to stay with us."

"Nooo, what the absolute fuck. No no no no no no. I wanted to see him. I wanted to meet him!" Tommy whined, still very quiet since he hasn't used his voice much today. "Where is he? I'm going to add him to the call."

"I know, Tommy it really sucks but we can't do anything, we can video call with him every night and at least you'll be able to see me and Phil." Wilbur said trying to calm Tommy down just a bit.

"Hello?" Toby said as he was added to the call. His profile picture was showing in place where his video would be as we was not home and could not have his camera on.

"Tobyyy" Tommy whined once again dragging out the 'y'. 

"Yes?" Toby answered not knowing what Tommy was going to complain about this time.

"Why can't you come to Wilburs?" Tommy sighed and leans his head on the palm of his hand with a pout.

"Oh." Toby sighed and started explaining what happened, it was basically what Wilbur said just a bit more detailed. 

Tommy was so upset and his friends could see that.

"We will facetime everyday and you can tell me everything you guys do." Toby tried to make sure Tommy wouldn't get too frustrated or upset.

"Okay fine." 

Wilbur was muted since he got a business phone call but he was still on discord ready to talk to Tommy again since Toby had to go. 

"Wilbur this sucks." Tommy was extremely upset and was not afraid to show it. His head was in his hands and was making 'sad' noises.

"Toms calm down, Phil and I were thinking that we could all meet up a few days earlier, like maybe you could ask your father to drive you here in two days rather than four. We were talking about it and it would be amazing to have two extra days together." Wilbur looked at Tommy and smiled when he did.

"Yes! Okay, yes. Let me go ask FatherInnit." And with that Tommy ran out of his room and downstairs.

"Dad!"

"Yes Tom?" His dad was sitting at the dining table on his phone.

"Can we possibly go to Brighten on Monday instead of Wednesday please?" Tommy was now standing on the other side of the table with his hands clasped together. 

"I mean I have to talk to your mother but that shouldn't be a problem, we were supposed to leave Monday anyways till you guys changed it." His dad looked back at his phone looking like he was texting someone.

"Are you texting mom?" Tommy asked to see if he was going to get his answer right away or not. 

"Yes, and she is already texting aback so wait down here and we'll see what she says. 

Tommy went to his pantry and pulled out a granola bar and some crackers to bring back upstairs.

"Your mother says it doesn't matter when we leave so make sure that you pack everything you need and we will be leaving at around 12 pm on Monday."

"Okay, thanks dad!" Tommy said excitedly and running back up the stairs with his snacks. 

He ran into his room and shut the door. "Wil!" My dad said yes! I can come on Monday, we are leaving around 12 pm." Tommy exclaimed while placing the crackers on is desk and opening the granola bar.

"Nice! Thats amazing! Phil will be coming around 10 pm he told me when you were asking your dad. He has some business call or something I don't really know."

"Okay! This is going to be so fun! A whole week together!" Tommy was so excited, Wilbur found it adorable since Tommy normally didn't show _this_ much excitement or emotion for anything. He always did show emotion but never this much, is was cute, he was being a real kid for once.


End file.
